1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates in general to a monitor, and more particularly, to a monitor improved in tilting structure of the monitor against a base member, and improved in combining structure of the base member and an inclined plane.
2. Description of the Related Art
As shown in FIG. 1, a conventional monitor includes a base member 201 laid on a horizontal plane, a monitor main body 202 to display a picture thereon, and a link member 210 to link the base member 201 with the main body 202.
A lower part of the link member 210 is rotatably combined to the base member 201 by a pair of fixing brackets 204 and 206, and an upper part of the link member 210 is fixed with the main body 202.
Thus, along a direction of an arrow “A” in FIG. 1, the link member 210 is vertically rotated against the base member 201, but the main body 202 cannot be tilted against the link member 210. Therefore, with the conventional monitor, it is inconvenient to adjust an angle of the main body 202 as necessary.
Contrary to the monitor shown in FIG. 1, it is possible that the upper part of the link member 210 is rotatably combined to the main body 202, and the lower part of the link member 210 is fixed with the base member 201. Accordingly, the angle of the main body 202 is more efficiently adjusted.
As computer systems rapidly spread, demand of various monitor capabilities are also being rapidly increased. In relation to the increased demand of the monitor, there has been provided an arm stand to support the monitor, which is manufactured separately from the monitor and combined to the monitor, to thereby meet a user's preference. A combining structure of the monitor and the arm stand has been regulated by VESA (VIDEO ELECTRONIC STANDARD ASSOCIATION).
However, in the conventional monitor, because the base member 210 must be laid on the horizontal plane, it is impossible to install the monitor onto an inclined plane such as a wall, the arm stand, etc. Because the main body 202 is not folded to the base member 201, the monitor is packed in a state as shown in FIG. 1, or in a state that the link member 210 is folded to the base member, which is not shown. Thus, a packing volume of the monitor cannot be decreased, thereby increasing costs to keep and carry the monitor. Furthermore, if regulations regarding the angle adjustment of the main body 202 are different in various nations, it is difficult to adaptively meet regulation requirements for the angle adjustment.